Things aren't always what they seem
by SparksWillFly12
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo have feelings for each other but Ichigo hasnt told Orihime in fear of her being targeted by future enemies. This causes Orihime to feel Lost and feel a sense of darkness. Little does she know that these feelings have created a Demon. She finds this out to late when her Demon comes and takes her to the Hellish In Between. Found out what happens in T.A.A.W.T.S
1. The Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm Back! This is just a prologue so it's NOT very long. That means I will be posting twice tonight! Welcome to this Ichihime, RenRuki, and HitsuKarin Fan fiction! If you don't like the pairings then sorry, find another fan fiction. NOW ON WITH THE PROLOGUE!**

The Demon looked through the mirror and watched the young woman. She had become so lost and had so much FEAR. These dark feelings are what created the Demon. Then in turn made her stronger than most of her kind. She was determined to get out of this damned In Between.

She wanted to wreak HAVOK on the world of the living. She wanted to fuse with her creator's body so she could escape! That man had helped with her creation, why not pay him a visit when she took over her body. She couldn't wait to just see the young man's face when she showed up in her body. She had to admit her creator just needed to tell the Man how she feels.

But then, she wouldn't have gotten as strong as she had. Never the less CREATED. Just a bit longer and she could kidnap her and bring her back to the black, Demonic Palace she lived in and fuse with her slowly. To enjoy her thoughts and fears and get as strong as she could before she wouldn't be the creator anymore. All she had to do was wait.

She waited 6 years, what are a few more months?

**Prologue DONE! Now on with the 1****st**** Chapter! I understand how short this was and I apologize but I'm literally updating a half-an-hour or so after this one so be patient! Also! this is going to follow a story line from Fanmade Comic, the base of the story is that. But not fully if you guys feel i should take this down i will, i was testing the waters: Video of the Comic: O MY GOD THE LINK WONT GO! Type in Ichihime Life Story on YouTube *This where i watched it from. It should be the second Video.**

**Light up, Fight On, **

_**SPARKS**_


	2. Memories in the making

**Okay so the second publish TONIGHT! Now I must say that this is like, IN the Arrancar arc so Ichigo still, well, ya know. If you don't know, finish the Arrancar Arc. Let's just say he knows he has a Hollow but there is no threat to the Soul Society right now ****. Okay, just wanted to clear that up. Now. ON WITH THE FIC!**

"_Come on Ichigo! I wanna see the frogs before they hop away!" said the young Orihime. "Okay Orihime!" The younger Ichigo replied *_**AN: Orihime is kinda taking Tatsuki's Childhood Friend roll! This story is gonna get complicated soon and I don't need the "They didn't know each other Till after Sora Died" Yes, I know***_ "Are you sure you want to do this Orihime? It's gonna storm soon!" Ichigo said worried._

"_I want to see the Frogs with you Ichigo!" "Really?" "Of Course Silly!" and she giggled._

Orihime woke up and looked at the ceiling. She sighed. _A dream of the Past. _She thought and sighed. _If only Ichigo knew how I feel about him…_She turned back over in her bed and cried herself to sleep...

"ICHHIIIGGOOO!" Renji yelled from the window of Ichigo's room. "WHAT THE HELL RENJI CANT I EVER GET SOME SLEEP!" Yelled the Carrot Top at the Red haired man hanging from his Window Sill. "It's my birthday and where going out tonight, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Rangiku are going to meet us at a Bar later." Rukia said seemingly appearing out of thin air. ***AN: ICHIGO IS 21, SO ANYONE IN HIS CLASS WOULD BE ALSO*** "Oh..STILL DO NEED TO FREAKIN SCREAM MY NAME, YOU LOOK LIKE A SICO-PATH RENJI HANGING FROM THE DAMN WINDOW SILL!"

"Whatever Strawberry. Let's go." Renji said and jumped from the window sill. "Idiot!" Ichigo shouted. "Ichigo, could you call Orihime for us? I'll meet you downstairs, get ready and call Orihime" "Fine."

Ichigo scrolled through his phone and found her number and Dialed.

"Hey Orihime"

"Oh, Um Hi Ichigo!"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just got out of the Shower and wasn't accepting a call is all"

Ichigo blushed. "Oh, Um well Rukia's Birthday today and We were wondering if you would wanna come."

"Oh! Sure Ichigo! I would love too"

"Okay see you in like, a half-an-hour?"

"Okay Bye!"

Ichigo Sighed and hung up and threw his Black T-Shirt on. He was wear some jeans with his wallet with a chain. Then his wrist band with a blue, flaming skull. He then went and grabbed for his Blue jacket and headed out. He joined Renji and Rukia and they began to walk to Orihime's place.

"So what are we doing today." Ichigo asked the two Soul Reapers. "Well, we where gonna go out for ice cream so I could get my favorite flavor, Go shopping, go to the Movies, The Fair, and then the Bar later." "Um..Are you sure we'll get through that all before we have to go to the Bar?" Ichigo asked. "Who knows, she wanted to go everywhere possible tonight because we're always in the Soul Society." Renji answered for her.

"Oh." "So are you glad Orihime is coming?" Renji asked with a Grin. "Shut up Renji," Ichigo Growled. "Come on, I know you like her, I feel your spiritual pressure jump up and down like a six year old on a pogo stick, Strawberry." "What! NO! Me and Orihime are just Friends! There is nothing else to it!" The Young Adult Protested.

"I have to agree with Renji Ichigo, You definitely like Orihime. There is No denying it Ichigo." "Whatever."

They had just arrived at Orihime's where she was walking out "Hey guys!" Orihime greeted. Ichigo waved, Rukia said Hi and Renji tilted his head back to acknowledge the greeting. Orihime then, being her clumsy self, tripped. This then caused Ichigo to fall with Orihime on top of him. "Pogo Stick." Renji said and grinned.

Orihime stammered "I-I'm so sorry Ichigo!" "Its Fine Orihime are you Okay?" Blushes covered the two young adults face. "Yes, I'm fine." "I would LOVE to join you two on the ground but, we have me birthday to celebrate so LETS GO!" Rukia half said. Half ordered.

They both rose, with Ichigo helping Orihime considering the skirt she was wearing would have made it more awkward than it needed to be. The quartet began to wake down the street to the Movie's, they planned on seeing the movie later but, they wanted to save the Ice Cream for later so they headed to the Movie first.

As the movie played Renji and Ichigo were at it. Again. Orihime handed Rukia the popcorn while she looked over at Ichigo and Renji, who of which were upsetting the couple near them. Then she looked at Rukia, she was gaining a vain in her temple from her frustration. Orihime smiled. Moments like this when other people think it must be the most embarrassing thing on the face on the planet.

Orihime sat back and made sure to tell Sora about this later because it was absolutely perfect.

They got out of the Movie and headed straight for the Ice Cream shop. It was getting close to when they had to meet Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Rangiku at the Bar. So they decided they would grab the Ice Cream to go, do the shopping Rukia wanted to do and then head straight for the bar.

Orihime sighed as she watched Rukia and Renji bicker about something. She smiled. "They look like a old married couple don't they?" Orihime jumped at the suddenness of Ichigo's voice. "Oh!" she Giggled. "They really do." Ichigo smiled slightly at her then tilted his head back whilst stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Orihime thought Renji and Rukia where perfect for each other. Sure, they may get into a lot of fights but they've been through so much together and prevailed through it all. She also thought, they were the same person, with the same _heart._ She guessed that would make her a bit of a hypocrite. She could only wish she had the same courage to do so.

_~END OF CHAPTER 1~_

**SO! What'ya guys think!? I know it was a bit similar to the Artist that did the story line. The first few chaps. Are gonna be like Diving Boards. But I think you guys will like what I have in STORE! Also! What'ya guys feel about..oh I don't know...Making this a series, Should I do that or do it all in one sweep.. if I were to do a series it only would be Maximum 2 or 3.**

**That's all for now!**

**~Sparks~ **

**P.S! I am answering QUESTIONS! If you leave a review I will reply in my Beginning or End Authors Notes! Thank you!**


	3. Authors Note, Dont Freak out

**Sparks: Sorry guys i havent been updating lately, i've been really busy and i have been able to Update, Also i'm sick so i dont wanna mess this up by writing it half way**

**Ichigo: Also, your Lazy.**

**Hichigo: Gotta agree with King.**

**Spark: SHUT THE HELL UP! KNOW BODY ASKED YOU!**

**Hichigo: We were just friggin kiddin' Sparks! Calm your ass down**

**Sparks: Ohhhh if my parents saw the language i use for this story i'd be screwed.  
**

**Ichigo: Pretty sure you'd been in Hell for a few weeks**

**Sparks: Your not helping. Anyways, Since Bleach Comes back Friday or Next Tuesday! I will be posting a few chapters MONDAY! I have things going on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday! Now, i must go and make some Soup!**

**Hichigo: And publish this so your Dad doesn't see this.**

**Spark: Shut it Shirosaki. TILL MONDAY! (Sorry for the change i have to take care of my mom..She had surgery done so imma be distracted and i'm not going to school tomorrow cause of a Doctors Appointment so YAY! I also have to refresh myself cause i have no idea where this ended, SO i will work on it a little bit TODAY and then work on it/Post it tomorrow)**


End file.
